ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzume
Suzume is a Genin level ninja of Sunagakure. She was born and rasied as a member of the Higa Clan, whom are known for being the most wealthy of the Sand Village. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Suzume of the Higa Gender: Female Age: 13 (Start) / 14 (Current) Weight: 120 lbs. Height: 5"7 Birthday: July 29th Sexuality: Unknown Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Tall and slender Skin Tone: Paler Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hair Style: In multiple buns all over her head and angled around bangs. (Start) / After abandoning her clan, Suzume's buns were cut and her hair laid layered in the back. Outfit: She wears a light blue Happi dress with no sleeves that goes to her upper thighs. On the rims of the dress are white linings and on the back used to be a large white Hollyhock flower, but now the back of her dress has been cut to remove the symbol. Her sleeves and collar are lined with white fur. On her legs she wears white fishnet stockings that go to her sandels. Headband Location: Right thigh Distinct Features: None Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Higa Clan Friends: Dengo, Haruka, Chika Known Family Members: Niga and Jitou Affiliations: Sand Village/Team Murasaki Mentors: Murasaki, Niga History: All that is known of her past is that she had lived under the Higa clan for all her life and has been long-term best friends with Dengo. Personality: Saying Suzume "has her head in the clouds" would be both a reference to her tall height and her personality. Suzume often day-dreams and fantasizes, sometimes in the middle of conversation. She is easily distracted but overall has a warm and loving heart. Though, she is also a pacifist and will only fight if she needs to. She has the ideas that ninja are meant to protect and does not wish to kill anybody, but is more willing to then her friend Dengo if the situation calls for it. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: Cloud Release Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Water and Wind Primary Weapons: None Flaws in Style: Suzume uses her Cloud Release as more of an evasive and defensive technique, not so much offensive even though it has some potential. If against a ninja with an eye technique like the Byakugan she is at a high disadvantage. Style: She uses her Water and Wind chakra to form clouds that can be used as screens to blind the enemy. When trapped in her clouds, she can also use them to suck out all the air to the outerlining of clouds to suffocate her enemies or suck out the water to dehydrate them. Jutsu List: Cloud Style: Cumulo Cannon Cloud Style: Nimbostratus Cloud Style: Cerrus Swallow 'Trivial Knowledge' Animal Totem: The Sparrow Favorite Food: Kasutera (Honey Cake) Least Favorite Food: Somen (Thin White Noodles) Favorite Color: Light Blue Fears: Death, Losing Fudo Past-Times: Bartending Wants to Fight: Nobody Nindo: ? Favorite Word/Quote: Player: Liz Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Clan Members Category:Team Murasaki Category:Kekkei Genkai Users